


Sex, Truth and a Minimum of Bullshit

by OnTheGround2012



Series: What If It's You? [13]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Attraction, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Dinner, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, First Christmas, First Dates, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future Fic, Human Jackson Whittemore, Human Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentioned Adam Carter, Photographs, Pictures, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles and Jackson's first date continues and Jackson shares more things about himself.\Please, #StayHome #StaySafe #YoMeQuedoEnCasa\
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: What If It's You? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #141: Worth, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #165: Fluent, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #206: Problem, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #360: Amnesty, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #222: Lie, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #237: Multilingual





	Sex, Truth and a Minimum of Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting this after making a lot of changes trying to improve this thing and hopefully, this version is better... at least I'm much happier with it; so, I hope you'll let me know what you think as it would be truly appreciated. I will say that I'm quite surprised by what this scene has become.
> 
> \Please, #StayHome #StaySafe #YoMeQuedoEnCasa\

  


“Anyway, to answer your question, I’m fluent in Italian, Spanish and French. My German is quite decent and my Russian is not that bad either.”

“Wow,” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “I’ll make sure you don’t hear my Spanish then. You’d probably have a laugh.”

“Well, I grew up in a very multilingual family. My mother is French as I said, but most of her relatives live in Italy, so we traveled there many times as a kid and my father used to be a Spanish teacher and he loves the language so yeah… it didn’t require any special effort on my part.”

“That’s cool.” Stiles licks his lips. “You know, there’s something I want to ask you… and I won’t say that I want you to be honest because you always are… probably too much…” But the thing is that Stiles really likes that about him. He’s had enough lies and deceit in his life.

“Just say it…” Jackson offers.

“Okay, if I had done it… if I had talked to you on the train… what do you think would have happened?”

Jackson snorts. “Come on, why do you ask me that? Is it because of what Scott said?”

“No… because of what you said.” Stiles points at Jackson with one hand. “Because you think that what I did was stupid but the truth is that if I had talked to you, you’d have totally blown me off, don’t you think?” Stiles furrows his brow.

“Yeah, most probably.” Jackson nods as he sips some wine.

“No,” Stiles shakes his head. “Definitely probable… like one hundred percent probable.”

“Look, don’t take it personally, okay? It wouldn’t have been because it was you. I just don’t usually trust anybody who comes on to me on a train or many other places. I have to be careful.” The truth is that he’s done it more times than he can remember and not only because of his job, but also because of his

“Does it happen very often?—Of course,” Stiles waves his arms, “stupid question, right? You must be used to it—”

“Look, our lives are very different— _We_ are very different. Just because I’d have reacted a certain way, it doesn’t mean—”

“Yeah, right.” Stiles nods. “I know what you mean.”

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think it was stupid.” Jackson shakes his head.

“You don’t?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“No, I think it was kind of pointless which is different.”

“Pointless?” Stiles frowns.

The truth is that Stiles doesn’t see much difference and he’s not sure he gets it entirely.

“Yeah, pointless…" Jackson gestures with one hand. "Because even if you had known where I worked, I don’t think you would have started a conversation. There was no point in having that information.” 

“You don’t know that,” Stiles sounds almost offended.

“It wasn’t an accusation. As pointless and reckless as it was, I still think it took guts to do what you did. You didn’t think twice about it and yeah, you got yourself in a big mess and I was pissed, but at least you got what you wanted… and we ended up talking.”

“Yeah, after I regained consciousness… Lucky me…”

“Well, you’re perfectly okay and we’re here, aren’t we?”

“I guess we are...” Stiles is not gonna say it because that would actually be pointless but that really sounded like Jackson’s particular way of apologizing… very particular but still, this new attitude is very different from the one he had the other day and he certainly appreciates it.

“You’ve said that you don’t travel or go out that much when you have free time… so what do you like to do?”

“What do I like to do?” Jackson raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, there’s no double meaning. Just curious. Maybe we actually have something in common… who knows...” Stiles waves his arms.

“Okay.” Jackson licks his lips. “I like to read... hit the gym… I like watching movies… TV shows, have sex, listen to music…”

“Have sex, huh?” Stiles says before he can stop himself.

“Yeah, don’t tell me that you don’t like it because you don’t strike me as that kind of guy.”

“Of course, I do… God… I didn’t mean that.”

“Then what did you mean?” Jackson shrugs.

“Nothing.” Stiles decides that if he says something about it he’s probably going to fuck it up.

“No… you meant something… just say it… and shit, we can talk about sex, right?”

“Fine, yeah... I was just thinking that the sex you’re talking about must be with… like with total strangers… since it’s been established that you don’t do dating or... anything…”

Jackson is not sure how he feels about that… but Stiles is definitely weird. He’s never met anybody like him and he didn’t know if this dinner was a good idea but the whole conversation is certainly not what he expected. He’s still not sure what to make of this guy and for someone in his line of work that’s both surprising and bewildering. The part of him who doesn’t want to like him wants to find his questions terribly annoying but the side of him who made him slip that note hears things like that and finds him terribly innocent and adorable. And god, he thought the word adorable wasn’t part of his vocabulary anymore… at least it hasn’t been for as long as he can remember.

Jackson licks his lips, trying not to smile. “Yeah, that would be the kind… I wasn’t lying when I told you I don’t do this.”

“Yeah, I know you weren’t… it’s just that…” Stiles hesitates… maybe he’s going too far too soon.

“Just what?” Jackson shrugs. “Come on, I don’t get offended that easily… and you’re not someone who doesn’t speak his mind… that much is clear and in case you want to know, it’s something that I like about you.”

Stiles is speechless for a moment because that confession was not something that he was expecting to hear. Maybe it’s true that Jackson has drunk too much wine.

“Okay. It’s just that... don’t you ever get tired of it?”

“No… not really.” Jackson shakes his head. “It’s honest. You get what you want with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit. No expectations and no complications.”

“Is that why you don’t date? Because you don’t want the other person to expect anything from you? What happened with this relationship that you had? Did he expect too much?”

Jackson snorts. “No, I guess I’ve just been happy with my life the way it’s been since we broke up. Maybe I’m more simple than you think I am.” Jackson shrugs.

“No, you’re anything but simple. But I think that whoever this guy was… he really hurt you… and you don’t want a repeat.” Stiles is pretty sure that his instinct is right and it’s confirmed when Jackson doesn’t bother trying to deny it. “And you know, I’ve been there—I get it and you should know that I’m not that kind of guy.”

Jackson just stares at him but stays silent for a few seconds.

“Anyway, the answer is no,” Jackson finally says. “That was one of the problems, I guess. Eric -that’s his name-, he didn’t expect anything from me.” Jackson snorts a laugh. “He was an asshole and I just… I didn’t see it until it was too late.”

It’s still hard to admit it even to himself because it just proves that he was stupid and, doing what he does, he’s supposed to be able to read people. The only thing he can tell himself is that he was younger and less experienced, and maybe it’s true what they say about love being blind sometimes. But at least he learned from that and he’s sure he won’t go through that ever again.

“What do you mean?” Stiles frowns unsure if Jackson will feel like giving more details about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to my dear aunt Francisca N.B. > D.E.P. We will never forget you.
> 
> As usual, Kudos and feelings would be lovely to see if you liked it.
> 
> I have 3 other stackson series that you might find interesting... I can't be sure but if you like my "style", they all have it:
> 
> * [All I Saw Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408)  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194)
> 
> Besides, you can find 2 more Christmas chapters I wrote for [All I Saw Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408)  
> -which work as a standalone if you don't want to read/don't know the series-:
> 
> * [The Kind of Christmas Gift You Can't Return](8999821) (24.12.2016)  
> * [A Christmas Miracle: Santa, Blue and Broken Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176715) (27.12.2018)
> 
> Cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
